The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a manufacturing process of a vehicle is performed by bonding various components such as a vehicle body panel via welding. Then, coating and anticorrosion operations on the completed vehicle body over a surface of each component is performed in a coating process.
Then, components of a transmission system, and components of suspension, steering, and brake systems are assembled. Thereafter, a design process of assembling a door, a trunk lid, a hood, etc. is performed.
A vehicle in the assembly completion process is moved to an inspection line for various inspections and is inspected using various inspection apparatuses installed on the inspection line.
For example, the inspection line includes installations of a conveyer, a transfer, and a turntable, and a worker performs wheel alignment inspection, roll & brake inspection, etc. while directly moving a vehicle using the equipment.
However, conventionally, since a worker directly drives a vehicle and performs inspection, quality varies in an inspection result due to a human error and, thus, the associated labor costs may be increased.
Conventionally, since a vehicle is moved using a large-sized installation of a conveyor, a transfer, and a turntable, facility investment costs may be excessively increased and, thus, an additional process may be required to unload a vehicle when the vehicle needs to be repaired due to an inspection error and a worker needs to directly drive the vehicle to the turntable for unload.
In addition, a cycle time of an inspection process may be increased due to an operation time of a conveyor and a transfer.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.